wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jordan
(young Michael Jordan) |fullname= Michael Jeffrey Jordan |alias=MJ |personality= Skilled, Athletic, Brave |appearance= Slender, black skin, brown eyes |alliance= Good |occupation= Former American Basketball player Baseball player (formerly) |goal= To begin his career in Baseball (formerly) To win the game for Tune Squad (succeeded) |home= |family= |friends= Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, Granny, Sylvester the Cat, Tasmanian Devil, Stanley Podolak, , The Nerdlucks |enemies= Mr. Swackhammer, The Monstars (formerly) |likes= Basketball, Winning the game, Baseball (formerly) |dislikes= Losing the game, the Monstars |weapons= |powers= |fate= Returns to the out of retirement. }}Michael Jeffrey Jordan (born February 17, 1963), also known by his initials, MJ, is an American former professional basketball player, entrepreneur, and principal owner and chairman of the Charlotte Hornets. He starred alongside Bugs Bunny in a series of Nike commercials, titled Hare Jordan, which later led to his starring role in Space Jam. He also had a cameo in the Tiny Toons Spring Break Special. Appearances as a character in WB Animation productions ''Tiny Toon Adventures In the ''Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, Michael Jordan made a cameo trimming the hedges at his home in Geriatric Park. Hamton's grandparents mention that he moved there recently, in reference to his then-recent retirement from basketball. ''Space Jam'' In 1973, Michael Jordan was incredible of getting the ball in the loop perfectly, much to his father's amazement. When Michael tells his father that after he done that, he wants to do baseball career like his father. In 1993, Michael Jordan announces his retirement from the NBA to follow in his father's footsteps and turns to a career in baseball. Despite his popularity, it becomes evident while playing with the minor-league Birmingham Barons, part of the Chicago White Sox farm system. Jordan's baseball talent is nowhere near his basketball talent. His friend Stanley Podolak, is sent to make sure Michael loves his new career. Later, he saw the NBA Basketball players; Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Charles Barkley, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley are playing terribly (after the Nerdlucks stole their talents) on the news. During golf, Michael somehow makes a hole in one (actually Bugs using a magnet to move the ball, attempting to lure him to the hole). When Michael reaches for the ball, he gets sucked in, leaving behind his hat and shoe. Michael gets pulled in to Looney Tune Land where Bugs explains to him that the Nerdlucks had become Monstars, and desperate to beat them. Michael is reluctant but after the Monstars had used him as a ball and calling him "baldy", he agrees to help out. After Bugs and Daffy receive Michael's basketball gear, he practices for the game. Stan shows up (after seeing Bugs and Daffy return to their world via Golf hole), and Michael allows him to help out on the team which are called "Tune Squad". After the Monstars score a 48 point lead to halftime. Michael then brings the spirit in the Looney Tunes characters after Stan informs to him that The Monstars had stolen the NBA Players' talents. Swackhammer is furious when the Monstars hadn't steal Michael's talent. Swackhammer then makes a deal with Michael, If Tune Squad wins the game, The Monstars will give the NBA Players' talents back, If the Monstars win, He will spare Looney Tunes for exchange for Michael. However, Michael agrees, but Bugs tells Michael that he will be humiliated on Moron Mountain forever. The Tune Squad tried their hardest, but the Monstars injure nearly all of them, Leaving Michael, Bugs, Lola and Daffy in the game. Michael allows Stan to help out, only for the Monstars to injure him in progress, With 10 seconds left, and Marvin the Martian, informing them that if there is no fifth player, the team will forfeit the game. However, turns up in the stadium and eventually helps out. After the Tune Squad wins the game, Bill tells Michael that he will be retiring from basketball forever. When Swackhammer is furious at the loss of his game from the Monstars, Michael asks why they let him do it. The Monstars claim it is because he is bigger than they are, before instantly realizing that this is no longer true. The Monstars grabs Swackhammer, strapped him to a rocket and sent him to the Moon. Michael requests that The Monstars should return the NBA Players' talents in the basketball, they agree and when they do, they revert back to the Nerdlucks, and they request that they want to live here in Looney Tune Land. Michael Jordan leaves with Stan, and tells Bugs to stay out of trouble. Michael Jordan and Stan return to Earth in the Nerdlucks' spaceship, Jordan makes a dramatic appearance with Stan at a Barons baseball game to the cheers of the audience, despite being late. The Next day, Michael Jordan and Stan meet Barkley, Ewing, Bogues, Johnson and Bradley and give them the ball containing their stolen talent, immediately restoring their lost skills. They offer Jordan a chance to play a 3-on-3 with them, but Michael refuses, but they tell him that if he still has the talent from the NBA. With that, Michael Jordan finally comes out of retirement, returning to the Chicago Bulls, mirroring his real-life comeback. Category:People Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Space Jam characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males